Safe Haven
by Demon Angel Songstess
Summary: After the Kalos Crisis, Ash takes the long way round home. The last few years were stressful but that won't stop him from moving forward. - An AU of Ash's time in Alola as he finds a second home in the islands and the inhabitants. Older!Ash & NO SHIPS
1. Prolouge

Hello everyone. New story again. Honestly Pokemon Sun and Moon has been a great series so. The characters and story is really different from what has been previously seen. The animation did throw me off but after awhile you begin to love the expressions that give a lot of emotions of the characters. There really should be more about Ash in Alola. I especially love the relationship between Ash and Professor Kukui, they are really father and son. (but not literally, more of a I-adopted-you-and-I-didn't-know-it)

 **WEEEEEEEEEEEEE-LINE BREAK**

It has been a long time since he walked down these halls, too long in his opinion, but if he wants to be a famous pokemon researcher like his grandfather, he had no time to waste.

Gary honestly missed his home. It brought back a lot of memories of playing with pokemon on the ranch, discovering so much from his grandfather, and the overall warmth and comfort that came from the people and pokemon around him. He loved what he was doing under professor Rowan but nothing will compare to his home in Pallet.

"Whooaa! H- Hey! Be careful with the-" a loud crash resounded within the lab and it made him cringe. Just like old times, he grinned as he took in the sight of the messy lab. "Out of all-" his grandfather panted, lunging forward to catch the wayward pokemon."-the times I send Tracey out." Gary watched as his grandfather crawled under the table with the same energy as he always had. After a few moments of scrambling his grandfather jumped up with a cry of triumph, holding a very disgruntled Trapinch snapping in the ruffled professor's arms.

"Be careful old man, you'll crack your back with the way you're moving" the professor looked toward him in surprise but quickly morphed into smile.

"Gary! You're here early. Mind helping me with this Trapinch." he smiled and shook his head in exasperation as his grandfather held the pokemon up in reference and, in the process, loosened his grip enough to allow it to turn and bite his nose.

Gary sighed foldly and made a sound of agreement, making his way to his struggling grandfather and angry Trapinch. No matter the years, this place hasn't changed.

 **WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE - ANOTHER LINE BREAK -**

"So I heard you were going to Alola" he only nodded as he sat down on the couch across from his grandfather. The ranch was lively as ever, with much more pokemon in the field from different regions.

"I'm just going over to pick up some research for professor Ivy and then helping grand-uncle Samson with a class." Gary absently scratched the fur of his Umbreon when it crawled onto his lap. His pokemon gave a sound of contentment and leaned into his touch.

"That's great news. As a pokemon researcher, you not only have to be able to find data, but communicate it with the community." the Pokemon professor threw his arms up in emphasis. "Talking to a class of students will be a good experience" Gary only hummed and wondered how his grand-uncle was able to convince him to do it but there's no going back now.

They talked for a while, about how they were doing, what interesting discoveries they found, and filling in on their time apart. Gary laughed at the story his grandfather told him about some confused psyducks and looked out to the fields where the pokemon were playing. He smiled at the sight but a thought crossed his mind that made it flatter.

"Hey" he turned back. "I know it has been a few months since the incident but" he hesitated when he saw his old caretaker's enthusiastic smile flatter by a fraction, as if he knew what he was about to ask, but he continued. "Have you heard anything from-" he was cut of by the sound of the front doors opening.

"Well speak of an Absol" the smile came back to the old professor's face. Gary felt a grin coming onto his face as well when he hears familiar yells. Umbreon woke up and rushed down to the direction of the sounds. "Seems like we should go greet them before he starts something again".

"Whoa. Umbreon? Huh. It seems familiar. Huh? Buddy" he grinned as he approached the group, hearing the speaker's pokemon give a sound of agreement. As he got closer, saw his a male crouching down with a Pikachu stroking his Umbreon, behind them a smiling woman and mime pokemon. "Wait, you're not the one I'm thinking of are you?" his grin only widened.

"Best believe it Ashy boy" the male stumbled back a little in surprise but quickly regained his balance. "Oh wow, Gary!" the trainer was giving him a wide grin and he had a feeling that he was doing the same.

"Oh Gary, you're back" the ever smiling Delia Ketchum greeted him, Mr. Mime making his own sound of greeting. Gary lifted his hand in greeting, "So what's got you in such a rush?"

 **LIIIIIINNNNNNNEEEEEE - WEEEEEEEEEEE**

It was nearing evening and the two males were finishing their meals in the Ketchum Deli. It's been a while since the both of them were able to sit down and talk. With Ash traveling around and Gary running research, there wasn't much time to sit down and catch up like this. "Wow, and here I thought you were a cry baby before." Ash gave an embarrassed laugh. "Yeah that mirror thing was really weird and everything was so different." They laughed again and let it settle into comfortable silence. The trainer turned to look out at the setting sun and the researcher stared at his companion.

It has been a few months since he last heard of his childhood friend, and it wasn't a good time either. The Kalos Crisis was on everyone's newsfeed, with the league interrupted and the finalist kidnapped. It was only the more heartstopping that it was his best friend that was taken right after he finally won a league. After a few agonizing hours it was finally over and Ash came out safely with his pokemon on tow.

"Hey Ash" he hesitated. He didn't know how the other would react to the topic, but dang it's been killing him for awhile. "Congratulations on your win in Kalos" he waited for a reaction but the trainer only hummed in response, his smile flattering a fraction before returning. "You're alright?" he struggled "With everything that happened that is." there was silence with only the pokemon making some sounds near them. It took a few moments before the trainer turned and faced him. "Yeah, I am" he was smiling but it seemed a little forced. He knew that the topic was done, from the tone and look on his face the researcher knew he wasn't going to speak anymore. The only important thing was he came back in one piece.

"It's crazy that it's been seven years since we left on our Pokemon Journies" Gary offered and was relieved at the genuine smile that appeared on his friend's face. The trainer laughed "Yeah, it's been a long time. And we were so immature." Gary smirked "Well I say that you're immature as ever" and as to prove his point Ash just stuck out his tongue. They both laughed and turned to watch the last rays of sun disappear over the town.

"It's such a coincidence that Mr. Mime got those tickets for that Alolan vacation" Ash commented, Pikachu climbing back up to his trainer's shoulder. Gary agreed, it was strange that they got those tickets. "Especially since we will be leaving on the same flight" the researcher stroked his Umbreon. The trainer only laughed "Well the more the better. Hey maybe we can go sightseeing and check out the cool pokemon" you could practically see him vibrating in his seat. Gary laughed and nodded and continued to tease the other of how childish he was acting which elicited verbal war on who was more childish the other. All throughout they laughed and their pokemon played and Gary hoped that this vacation would give his friend a break from whatever troubled him. A person like Ash didn't deserve that.

 **Chapter End**

I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please comment and correct me in my errors. Also, I'm open to any ideas and I hope to write soon. Till then.


	2. Pokemon School

_Hello everyone. This chapter was written real quick and to be honest I don't know how often I will be updating but I hope to make it far. Ash will be 17 years old while the rest will bey 14 to 15 years of age. With that, I hope you enjoy._

~ **One Week Before in Alola ~**

It was a nice day in Alola as children walked or rode to the Pokemon School. Mallow hummed as she walked up the hill with Bounsweet bouncing on her shoulder. Today wasn't anything special but the lessons are always interesting at the Pokemon School with an eccentric principal and amazing professor guiding the class.

As she walked up the path she waved at the people and Pokemon that she would see at the restaurant. The Pokemon School had a good amount of students that attended the school from ages twelve to eighteen. There were enough teachers and classrooms to allow small classes and more personal learning between students and teachers.

When she reached the gates she saw her classmates waiting for her. Sophocles had his head in a device mumbling to himself while Togedemaru rolled around with the other Pokemon. Lillie and Lana were next to him talking as Popplio entertained the electric type with its balloons. Mallow and her pokemon greeted them enthusiastically which was meet in turn. After a few more minutes of waiting they decided to enter the school.

Mallow is usually the last one of them to arrive since she helped her dad set up in the morning. If Kiawe wasn't there before Mallow arrived he was probably doing some deliveries and will be coming latter.

The Pokemon School was truly an amazing place with both students and Pokemon in a classroom together. You would think it would be a distraction to the students but it really teaches the student and pokemon to be patient and practice respect and restraint when in the classroom. It also helps a trainer bond with their pokemon which wouldn't happen if they were apart the majority of the day. They could always place them in their pokeballs but it was just something they didn't do in Alola unless they really had to.

For Mallow and her friends, they always feel calm and happy knowing their Pokemon are near them. She feels she could focus more in learning the subject for the sake of her Pokemon. Her partner's presence and the other Pokemon's never fails to liven up the room and gives a more personal, hands on experience in their lessons.

Once they arrived to their classroom they set down their belongings. Seeing how Professor Kukui hasn't arrived yet they decided to play with their Pokemon for a few moments.

Their group of students are closer than average but they couldn't really say they were all best friends. They were friendly enough to each other and hung out a few times but majority of their time is usually spent with their own interests. Professor Kukui was very engaging with both formal lessons and field lessons and is an amazing teacher all around. However, due to his extra work out of school he is a little distant from the group.

A few moments later, both Professor Kukui and Kiawe walked in with the normal Alolan greeting which signalled the start of their day.

The day progressed as normal with in class lessons and then outside demonstrations. Lille stayed a little further to avoid touching the pokemon they were working with.

Classes like these are ones she prefered. Mallow remembered a time when they would just sit in a room and listened to someone talk for hours on end. Alola wanted to test out an apparently highly effective method to teach children from one of the Eastern lands. They sat and took so many tests everyday and many kids became stressed, turned to cheating to keep good grades, and overall negative outcomes from such a book heavy curriculum. It was safe to say that it was met with very negative reviews from students, teachers, and parents.

When lunch came to an end their Professor came in with a slightly sheepish look on his face. Not a moment later principle Oak came in after him with the same joyful smile as always.

Greetings were exchanged and they all settled down.

Mallow wondered what the principle was here for. Usually, when the Principle came there was some big event happening or something special would be happening in the class. Due to their teacher's familiar relationship with the Principle their class is usually picked for test classes or special demonstrations. Of course he could just be here to say 'hello', after all he can do as he pleases in his school.

"Alola students, it's nice to see all your shining faces again" they all returned the greeting. "I have come here today to tell you about an Absol-utly amazing experience that will be happening later in the year." Mallow and her fellow classmate perked up at this. "Recently the Pokemon School was recognized as one of the top schools in not only Alola but in multiple regions as well" Mallow and her classmates cheered for this. After the education disaster the schools around Alola decided to try their luck in education recognition. After all, if that was the 'best' education they can offer then they can do better. "Due to this, there have been an influx of requests for people to come and observe our school system. Many wish to come and bring their experience here back home to improve their education for future trainers in other regions." Principle Oak made exaggerated movements to get his message across, he looked very proud and Mallow thought that pride was will founded. She wouldn't of wanted to go to any other school than the one she is in right now. "The teachers had the opportunity to submit a request to host an assistant from another region." Everyone in class looked at each other in excitement, they might get someone new in the class. "They will be here to act as a teacher's assistant but a student as well. However…" the Principle sent a look at their teacher who looked away in embarrassment.

"I forgot to confirm that I wanted an assistant in the class" he gave a nervous cuckle. "And due to the extra training and need for accommodation, it's too late for us to get an assistant" Mallow, along with her classmates made a sound of disappointment but they understood. Sometimes the Professor does get caught up in his research and, on occasion, tends to fall asleep in the middle of a lecture. He is at his worst at the beginning of the week after breaks or before some deadlines but he is quick to make up for these instances.

After a few moments of feeling disappointed Mallow quickly shook it off. "It's alright professor" she reassured. Lana chimed in with agreement.

"Even though we don't get to have another person to join us and discuss their experience it doesn't mean we won't meet any." Sophocles stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah" Lille affirmed. "We can always meet the other assistants from other classes or have a video call from people in other regions" Mallow made a resounding sound of agreement.

"Yeah don't worry about it Professor Kukui" Kiawe had an easy going smile on usually serious face. "We'll still have a fun time either way." the Professor gave a grateful smile.

"Well aren't you all thoughtful students. Always ready to find a solution. Well don't worry about it." the Principle cut in. "Next week I will be having a surprise visitor come in and talk with you about their own experience. He had was previously a trainer and traveled to multiple regions but is now a Pokemon Researcher under the instruction of Professor Rowan in the Sinnoh region." Mallow was in awe and gazed at her teachers with excitement.

"I know they won't be staying with us but I still wanted you guys to get the full giga impact of this type of one on one experience. And we can always call to other regions like Lille suggested" Professor Kukui smiled, looking excited as well.

Mallow knows that they are all not best friends but she knows that everyone supports one another and that is really enough for her. Next week a person will come in and speak with them about their travels and experience. She would be lying if she said she wasn't looking forward to meeting the coming visitor.

Mallow and the other quickly started making guesses on who it would be, from celebrity researchers to legendary pokemon, the latter suggested by Lana. All the while she could here both the adults chuckling in the background and making comments on their youthful spirits.

 **~ One Week Latter ~**

She, Lana, and Sophocles decided to have one last race before lunch ended. Kiawe left to make a quick delivery for his family and Lillie was on the side along with the Pokemon watching them race.

As they were on their second lap a figure stumbled out of the forest in the middle of the track. Mallow gave a cry of alarm and they tried to stop her ride pokemon but it was too late. Mallow quickly got off of Tauros and rushed to see what they hit.

Turns out it was a boy who looked a little older than seemed alright after being trampled by a large Tauros. He had a large smile on his face and acted as if it was an everyday occurance. A moment latter a Pikachu went up to the stranger and seemed to ask if they were okay.

He introduced himself as Ash Ketchum and immediately proclaimed his dream to be a Pokemon Master. Pikachu turned out to be his own Pokemon partner and it was easy to see how close they were. He sounded really passionate through his tone and overall energy that radiated from him. He seemed really friendly and comfortable in the presence of strangers.

"You see, I'm actually here to go see Professor Oak's cousin. I believe he's the principle here"

Mallow hummed but was hit by realization. The professor did mention the their speaker was going to be here latter in the day and he did say he was meeting with the professor. She turned to his classmates and it seemed like they reached the same conclusion. They exchanged looks and looked back at the male. He was smiling as he scratched his Pokemon under their chin and gained a sound of contentment from the electric mouse. Looks like they met their surprise visitor.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and they quickly dragged Ash with them in excitement, completely ignoring the confused look on both trainer and Pokemon's face.

 **~ Chapter End ~**

Yaaayyy. Hope y'all liked it. Comment please. I would really like to know what you all think of my writing. Till next chapter.


End file.
